Zoids: A New Threat
by hukabala
Summary: A New zoids battle team get chosen to help the gaurdian force deal with a new and sinister threat


**_Disclaimer: I dont own Zoids or any of the characters apart from my origanal ones, namely the X-strikers and the bad guys_**

****

**_Zoid's: A New Threat_**

_**It was a cloudy day on the planet Zi, The X-Striker's, a talented team of Zoid pilot's, were in the middle of a battle agaisnt blast team, The X-Striker's consisted of 4 members.**_

_**There was Tom, he was still young but talented none the less, he had blonde hair and piloted a customized Lightning Saix, a leapord type zoid built for extreme speed's, Tom had added a heavy vulcan machine gun instead of the rifle that it had origanally.**_

_**There was Sarah, people often thought that because she was good looking she coulden't pilot a Zoid but she has exeptional skill's, she dyes her hair pink and pilot's a Genobreaker, a large dinosaur type Zoid with devastating destructive power that stem's from the large caliber charged particle cannon in it's mouth, it also has high powered rifle's on the side's, claws for close combat and a shield system, it uses thruster's to hover and move quickley but was used on the ground the most.**_

_**There was Caitlin, a beautiful girl with red hair, she pilot's a Zoid called Liger Zero a Lion type Zoid, it use's it's strike Laser claw and a high powered laser called the hind buster to attack.**_

_**Then the leader is called John, he has short spiked black hair, he pilot's a Trinity Liger a powerful Lion type Zoid, it use's it's Laser claw, it's beam cannon and it's air cannon to attack other Zoids and it also has a shield system for defence, John is also partner's with a gold organoid called spectrum, an organoid is part machine and part living, they resemble small dinosaur's but are a bit taller then humans, they can fuse with Zoids to increase thier potential and increase thier abilitie's, Spectrum also has a telepathic link with John.**_

_**"Ok team," said John "Sensor's reading's show that the enemy has an Iron kong built for extreme speed's."**_

_**"He's mine," said Tom "I'll show him extreme speed's."**_

_**"There's a Shield Liger with Ion booster's."**_

_**"I call," said Caitlin "Me and the Liger can handle it."**_

_**"There's a Dark Spiner with heavy weapon's and particle cannon, Sarah that's your's."**_

_**"No problem." said Sarah.**_

_**"And 2 mile's to the east is the leader, he's using his zoid as a staionary turret, he's in a MKII Gojulas with a small particle cannon, I'll take him but watch out for the cannon."**_

_**"Right." said Thomas, Caitlin and Sarah.**_

_**"MOBALIZE!" shouted John.**_

_**The Team all started moving forward, the Trinity Liger, the Liger Zero and the Lightning Saix all ran while the Genobreaker hovered above the ground while using it's thruster's to move, the group split into different directions to go after thier target's, Tom ran up beside the Iron Kong, a Zoid that was big and looked like an ape.**_

_**"How can he move so quick." said the Iron Kong pilot.**_

_**"I thought you were meant to be fast." taunted Tom.**_

_**Tom ran ahead of the Iron Kong, turned around and pelted the Iron Kong with a hail of machine gun bullet's, the Iron Kong fell to the ground out of commission.**_

_**"That was easy, I suppose I'll just relax." said Tom.**_

_**Meanwhile Sarah was heading for the Dark Spiner, a large Zoid which looked like a spinosaurus, the Dark Spiner lowered it's head, the plate along it's back began to glow, it opened it's mouth and fire a large charged particle blast at Sarah, the trail of blue and purple energy hurtled at Sarah, Sarah waited till the last minute to dodge it, she then locked the Genobreaker in place with it's foot lock's, the Genobreaker's head and tail went straight and the tail opened up, the Genobreaker opened it's mouth and started gathering energy.**_

_**"My turn." said Sarah.**_

_**Sarah fired a charged particle blast of her own at the Dark spiner.**_

_**"Nooo." shouted the enemy Pilot.**_

_**The particle blast hit the Zoid and blew apart of it off.**_

_**"I'am finished here." said Sarah.**_

_**Caitlin chased after the Shield Liger, a Zoid that looked like the Liger Zero but was blue.**_

_**"Forget running." said Caitlin.**_

_**She pressed some button's on her control panal, the hind buster laser cannon started charging up, a targeting reticule appeared on her screen, she took hold of a small control and moved the target to the Shield Liger, a purple barrier appeared in front of the Shield Liger as it engaged it's Shield.**_

_**"Try breaking through this." said the Shield Liger pilot.**_

_**"My plessure." said Caitlin.**_

_**She took aim with the highly accurate laser and fired, a small beam of blue energy flew toward's the Shield Liger, it penatrated the Shield and blew the front right leg off of the Shield Liger.**_

_**"These guy's aren't any challege." said Caitlin.**_

_**John ran across the large desert area and toward's the enemy leader, the enemy's Gojulas, a large Tyrannasaurus type zoid, fired charged particle blast's at John, but John moved side to side too quickly for the Blast's to keep up.**_

_**"Amateur." said John with a small grin.**_

_**"How can you dodge like that?" said the Gojulas pilot.**_

_**John ran to the mountain where the Gojulas was positioned at the top, John ran straight up the mountain face and leaped high into the air, the Gojulas pilot looked up but all he could see was a black shadow surrounded by the blinding sun.**_

_**"LASER CLAW!" shouted John.**_

_**The claw's on the Trinity Liger started to glow, as John came down from the sky he extended the front leg's so the claw's were in front, the laser claw's cut a hole in the Gojulas allowing the Trinity Liger to pass straight through the middle and come out the other side.**_

_**The 4 team members all met up at thier base and jumped out of there Zoids.**_

_**"How did it go?" asked an old man.**_

_**"Another day, another victory, Doc." said John.**_

_**The man was called Doctor Peter's, he repaired the Zoids and kept them in working order, he also invented new weaponry for the team, he was Sarah's Grandad.**_

_**"How did the Hind Buster work?" the Doc asked Caitlin.**_

_**"It's perfect." replied Caitlin.**_

_**"Where's Spectrum?" asked John looking around.**_

_**"He's in the Rec room." replied the Doc.**_

_**"I'am gonna go see him." said John. "See you guy's later."**_

_**"Bye." said Everyone else.**_

_**Meanwhile, mile's and mile's away, the giant fortress know as the Ultrasaurus, an extremely big Brachiosaurus type Zoid, the ultimate work of both the republic and imperial army, walked slowly through the the desert, onboard the mobile base, Van Flyheight and his Friend's gathered in the main room.**_

_**"What's happening?" asked Van.**_

_**Van was tall with spiked black hair with a ponytail at the back, he pilot's a Blade Liger, the evolved form of the Shield Liger, it has blade's at the side's that cut through nearly anything and it has boosster's for more speed, Van was also Partner's with a silver organoid know as Zeke.**_

_**"Beat's me." said Irvine. "I just got here."**_

_**Irvine was tall with brown, long spiky hair, he pilot's a Lightning Saix.**_

_**"It must be important." said Fiona.**_

_**Fiona Alicia Lynette was a beutiful girl with long blonde hair, she diden't pilot a Zoid but she used the sensor's and computer's on the Ultrasaurus to help the other's, she was an ancient Zoidian, a race thought to be extinct, she could communicate with Zeke while other's coulden't.**_

_**"Chill out." said Moonbay.**_

_**Moonbay was also a beutiful girl with medium length brown hair, she piloted the Ultrasaurus.**_

_**"Hi Fiona." said Thomas blushing.**_

_**Thomas had short sandy blonde hair, he pilot's a Dibison, a bull type Zoid with a 17 shot cannon, the cannon's can also charge energy then fire the Mega-lo Max, Beak was a super computer created by Thomas, it acted much like an organoid.**_

_**"I'am sure you're all wondering why you're here." said O'connal.**_

_**O'connal was a Leuitenant in the Republic army, he had turquised hair.**_

_**"Commander Herman will be here shortly to brief everyone." said O'connal.**_

_**Herman was the commander of the Ultrasauras, he was a close friend with Van.**_

_**"Let's get this meeting started." said Herman. "On of the triple s's also known as Stealth storm sworders, was shot down earlier today, the last transmission we got was scrambled but here's what we got."**_

_**O'connal pressed some button's and the speaker's came on.**_

_**"Mayday...saurer...deat...sting...arm..." the transmission cut off.**_

_**"Did he say Death Stinger?" asked Van worried.**_

_**The Death Stinger was a large scorpion type Zoid with an extremely powerful particle cannon, a previous Death Stinger had destroyed most of both army's and alot of town's.**_

_**"We believe so." said Herman. "We have to gather force's to destroy it, we also believe there might be more then 1 of them."**_

_**"WHAT!" said Van. "You can't be serious."**_

_**"That's why were going to scout other pilot's to help." said Herman "We're gonna recruit some of the best ranking Zoid team's. The plan is that they'll go through some test to check their skill's, if they pass they'll fight our best pilot's to see if they can hack it, Van, Irvine and Thomas, you 3 are our best and there's one more, but you'll find that out later. Dismissed."**_

_**With that everyone either walked away or started talking.**_

_**Deep within a dark cave, 6 figure's stood around a large tank, 3 were human and 3 were Organoid's.**_

_**"The Gaurdian Force know's something about us." said a man. "We have to act fast."**_

_**The man was called Davill, he was tall with a bald head, he had a brown organoid called Advocate, he seemed to be the leader of the trio.**_

_**Then there was Luke, he had short red hair and a orange organoid called Triton.**_

_**And Finally was Correna, she was a beautiful girl with her hair dyed pink, her organoid was also pink and went by the name Luster.**_

_**"The Army is nearly ready." said Luke. "And Correna's Death Stinger is perfect for defence."**_

_**"No one will get close." said Correna.**_

_**"I hope your right." said Davill. "For your sake's."**_

_**Back at the X-Striker's base Doctor Peter's had just received a message, He pressed the intercom button to broadcast to the whole base.**_

_**"Everybody meet me in the rec room." said the Doc.**_

_**A few minute's later everybody had came to the rec room.**_

_**"What's up?" asked John.**_

_**Spectrum growled with excitment.**_

_**"Calm down." said John, as he rubbed Spectrum's nose, "We'll find out soon enough."**_

_**"Here read this." the Doc handed John a leaflet.**_

_**John read the leaflet out loud.**_

_**"The Guardian Force are looking for the best Pilot's for a top secret mission, what's so special?" asked John.**_

_**"Well this mission could seriously increase your reputation and you could scout the other team's, and we would have access to milatary technology." replied the Doc.**_

_**Spectrum did a small growl.**_

_**"So you wanna check it out too, eh." said John. "Fine, who else is in?"**_

_**"I'am good." said Tom.**_

_**"Count me in." said Caitlin.**_

_**"Me too." Sarah added.**_

_**"Let's get going then." finished John. "Doc, you go with Sarah in the Genobreaker."**_

_**"I'll drive, I can take my equipment that way." the Doc replied.**_

_**"Suit yourself." said John. "We'll all meet up when we get there, move out when your ready."**_

_**John turned to walk out.**_

_**"Let's get moving Spectrum." said John.**_

_**Spectrum growled and ran after John.**_

_**"I'am going in a minute, I have to finish something first." said Tom. "What about you guy's."**_

_**"I'll wait for Gramp's." said Sarah.**_

_**"I'll go with John." said Caitlin, "I should catch up with him, so I'am going, C ya's."**_

_**With that Caitlin ran out.**_

_**"I think she has a crush on him." said Sarah.**_

_**"Caitlin!" said Tom. "And John!"**_

_**"Yep."**_

_**"No way."**_

_**"Beleive what you want but lady's know these thing's."**_

_**"Good job you said it then and not a lady or it might have been true."**_

_**Tom started to laugh but Sarah wasen't impressed, in fact she was furious.**_

_**"Why you little, I'am gonna kill you. Let's see how fast you are!"**_

_**With that Sarah chased Tom out of the Rec room and down the hall, with Tom screaming all the way while Sarah shouted at him.**_

_**A few hour's later Sarah had arrived at the Ultrasaurus, she was the last one to set off from the base, she registered her Zoid and then proceeded to find the other's, She found John stood looking out of the window, he stood perfectly still and straight with his arm's folded across his chest.**_

_**"Hey John." said Sarah. "What'cha looking at?"**_

_**"A battle." replied John. "We have to go through some test's then fight these guy's, there good."**_

_**"Where's Spectrum and the others?"**_

_**"Spectrum's with the Liger, I don't know about the other's."**_

_**"Did anyone say anything about your organoid?"**_

_**"No body know's, Spectrum fused with the Liger and snuck in, he's just waiting in the cockpit of the Liger, I moved the seat's down for him."**_

_**"When do these test's start for us?"**_

_**"We're next, check them out."**_

_**Sarah moved closer to the window and looked out, she saw 4 broken Zoid's and 3 standing.**_

_**"Shoulden't they have a 4th Zoid pilot?" said Sarah.**_

_**"They have, but I haven't seen it yet."**_

_**"Why?"**_

_**"They've been too good, they only needed them three, but we'll change that, be prepared for anything."**_

_**"Right."**_

_**"Let's go get everybody, we're about to start."**_

_**John and Sarah left to find the other's, but John went to his Zoid first, he climbed up to the cockpit and leaned over to talk to Spectrum.**_

_**"Ok buddy, I want you to hide out for the moment, I'll shout when the time's right, ok."**_

_**"Grrrrr." Spectrum let out a small growl to show he understood, but he could communicate with John anyway so it diden't matter much.**_

_**John walked into the hanger bay to find the other's.**_

_**"Hey John!" shouted Caitlin Waving.**_

_**"Hi." said John as he walked over to Caitlin. "You ready for the testing?"**_

_**"Sure thing, we rock."**_

_**Caitlin and John high fived each other.**_

_**"Let's go." said John.**_

_**John and Caitlin went to their Zoids and got ready.**_

_**"All system's check." said John "We're meeting the other's on the field, how's your system's?"**_

_**"All system's go." said Caitlin. "Let's kick it."**_

_**The Trinity Liger and Liger Zero both let out a deafening roar then charged out of the Ultrasaurus and onto the battlefield.**_

_**"Ok guy's, you ready." said John.**_

_**"Right!" said the other's.**_

_**"Sensor's picking up the reading's of 8 Command Wolf's and 8 Rev Raptor's, is this a test for infant's?" said John.**_

_**The Command Wolf's where Wolf type Zoids which were small and manuverable, the Rev Raptors where small Velociraptor type Zoids with Scyth weapons.**_

_**"Ok guys 2 Raptors and 2 Wolf's a piece." said John. "MOBALIZE!"**_

_**Everyone split up and chased after the enemy Zoid's, in a matter of minute's the Rev Raptors and Command Wolf's were destroyed.**_

_**"Hopefully the other guy's will be more of a challenge." said John.**_

_**With that, the X-Strikers started moving back towards the Ultrasaurus. On the Bridge of the Ultrasaurus Van, Herman and the rest of the crew looked at the large monitor stunned.**_

_**"Did you see that?" said Herman. "They beat them Zoid's so quickly."**_

_**"I know." said Van.**_

_**"I doubt you guys could do much better." O'connall said.**_

_**"Look's like you may need the 4th person for this battle." said Herman**_

_**"Let's go guys." said Van.**_

_**"Right." said Irvine and Thomas.**_

_**The X-Strikers and the Gaurdian Force had moved out onto the battlefield.**_

_**John saw the three Zoids from the Gaurdian Force.**_

_**"Do you wanna go three on three?" asked John.**_

_**"Our forth person will be here." said Van. "You guy's were good in the exercise, or did you just fluke out?"**_

_**"Come and see for yourself."**_

_**As they were about to start, a Genobreaker came up to them.**_

_**"Raven?" said Van shocked.**_

_**"Relax." said Raven. "I'am here to help."**_

_**Raven had medium length black hair and an organoid called Shadow.**_

_**"Caitlin you go after the Dibison," said John. "Sarah, match Genobreaker with Genobreaker, Tom, you do the same with the Lightning Saix, I'll go after the Blade Liger."**_

_**Before they started Van and Raven called for thier organoid's.**_

_**"ZEKE!" shouted Van.**_

_**"SHADOW!" Raven shouted.**_

_**Zeke opened booster's on his back and blasted into the air, he turned into a streak of blue energy and merged with the Blade Liger. Shadow did the same with the GenoBreaker but instead of boosters he opened wing's on his back.**_

_**"Organoid's eh." said John. "This should make thing's more interesting."**_

_**"MOBALIZE!" shouted both John and Van.**_

_**Both teams ran after thier targets, Caitlin ran at Thomas, Thomas fired his 17 shot cannon but Caitlin dodged the shot's, Caitlin charged and used her Strike Laser Claw to hit the Dibison's leg, Caitlin turned and started charging the Hind Buster, Thomas turned slowely and charged his Mega-Lo-Max, Caitlin and Thomas fired at the same time, the Hind Busters laser cut through the center of the Mega-Lo-Max but the Mega-Lo-Max went into multiple blast's around the side, Caitlin and the Liger Zero got hit on the leg's and Thomas and the Dibison got hit head on, both Zoid's fell to the floor.**_

_**Tom chased after Irvine, they ran side by side in thier Lightning Saix's, occasionaly raming each other.**_

_**"You're good kid." said Irvine, "But let me show you how a pro does it."**_

_**Irvine speeded up and ran ahead of Tom.**_

_**"Ohhhh." said Tom, "You mean like this."**_

_**Tom caught up and overtook Irvine, Irvine looked shocked.**_

_**"How can you go that fast, I was at full speed?" said Irvine.**_

_**"Custom made baby." said Tom, "My Saix's is the fastest thing on the ground."**_

_**Tom turned sharply and fired a hail off bullets, Irvine dodge most of them but got hit by a couple, he retaliated by firing his cannon, Tom dodge some bullets but got hit by some strays, Tom and Irvine jumped at each other for close combat, they each hit each other untill both of their systems froze.**_

_**"Damn, you're good kid." said Irvine.**_

_**"You're not too shabby yourself." replied Tom.**_

_**Sarah and Raven ramed into each other while hovering off of the ground, Raven fired his cannons at Sarah but she activated her shield, she flew at Raven and moved to the side at the last moment, she fired her guns and hit Raven in the side.**_

_**"Play times over little girl." said Raven.**_

_**"Who you calling little girl you big jerk!" shouted Sarah.**_

_**Raven shot at the ground near sarah causing dust to engulf Sarah, as the dust cleared, Sarah saw raven charging the particle cannon.**_

_**"Dam!" said Sarah.**_

_**Raven fired the beam of purple energy, Sarah moved to the side and activated the shield at the same time, she barely dodged the blast, without warning, Raven crashed into the side of her, he started crushing her Zoid with the Genobreakers claws, Sarah fired her guns point blank into Ravens chest forcing Raven to let go, Sarah and Raven moved away from each other and both started charging thier particle cannons, they both fired, both beams of energy hit each other, both pushed at each other until Sarah's finally went out, she got hit with Ravens blast and went down.**_

_**"You were better then I thought." said Raven.**_

_**With that, Raven took off to go and meet Van.**_

_**John and Van stood there staring at each other.**_

_**"Looks like its just use." said John.**_

_**"Not exactly." said a voice.**_

_**Raven pulled up beside Van, John could see that Sarah had done a lot of damage but he could also tell that this guys organoid was more than Sarah could handle.**_

_**"Shall I take him out Van?" said Raven.**_

_**"I can handle it." said Van with a smile.**_

_**John smirked.**_

_**"Why don't I just take both of you on." said John.**_

_**Raven and Van looked shocked.**_

_**"Are you crazy?" said Raven.**_

_**"I wanna see if you and you're organoids are actually any good."**_

_**"You know we both have organoids and you still wanna take us on?" said Van. "Ok, lets see if you can back yourself up or if your just full of idle boast's."**_

_**John charged at Van, Raven fired at John but his shots trailed behind, John jumped onto Van's Blade Liger and thrust himself off of it and down at Raven, he sliced one of Ravens guns off, he landed and moved out of the way before Van hit into him, John turned sharpley and shot the Blade Liger in it's side with its beam cannon, Raven fired his Particle Cannon at John but John jumped up into the air, he aimed down and fired his air cannon onto the top of Raven, he then came down behind the hail of bullets and smash the Genobreakers head, putting it out of commission. John backed up and faced Van again.**_

_**"How did you do that!" shouted Raven shocked.**_

_**"He's good." said Van.**_

_**"That one was for Sarah." John said to Raven. "Hey, Van, was it?"**_

_**"Yeah."**_

_**"Shall we skip the warm up now and get serious, I know you was holding back."**_

_**"You took us both on and you wasent fighting propley?" said Raven.**_

_**"Nope." said John. "Let's take it to the next level."**_

_**"Ok." said Van. "You ready?"**_

_**"Nearly." said John.**_

_**John opened the cockpit of his Zoid and stood up, he lifted his right hand above his head.**_

_**"What's he doing." said Van to himself.**_

_**"SPECTRUM!" shouted John.**_

_**Van and Raven looked around, they then looked up as a rainbow like streak appeared from a cliff face and trailed across the sky and into John's Zoid.**_

_**"You have an Organoid!" said Van shocked.**_

_**John sat back down.**_

_**"Now I'am ready." said John. "You ready Spectrum?"**_

_**Spectrum made the Trinity Liger roar out.**_

_**"This is going to be interesting." said Van.**_

_**"Let's do it!" shouted John.**_

_**John and Van charged at each other, they both collided and locked in each others grasp with both Zoids standing tall on thier hind legs, both Zoids jumped back and faced each other, John fired his cannon at Van but Van moved out of the way of the bullets, he retaliated by firing his rifle at John but John used his thruster's to dodge to the side, John lept at Van and used the claws of his Trinity Liger to slash at the leg of Van's Blade Liger, Van Spun round and hit the head of John's Liger with his tail.**_

_**Back at the Ultrasaurus The Guardian Force fighters and the X-strikers had all assembled on the command deck and watched the battle between John and Van unfold.**_

_**"Do...do you..see that?" asked Herman stunned.**_

_**"They're...amazing." said O'Connal.**_

_**"They haven't even started yet." Raven Muttered.**_

_**'Come on John.' Caitlin said too herself.**_

_**"They're really working in up over there." said Tom.**_

_**Back at the fight John and Van were both still going strong even after both suffered damage, Van's Liger deployed it's blades and charged at John.**_

_**"BLADE ATTACK!" shouted Van.**_

_**"SPECTRUM COUNTER-ATTACK!" John shouted to his faithful organoid.**_

_**The Trinity deked to the side and bit one of the blades, it then spun van around a few times and threw him, Van got up slowly.**_

_**"You're good to block that attack." said Van.**_

_**"Thank's." replied John. "Now try and block mine."**_

_**John once more charged at Van, John pointed his thrusters towards the ground and fired himself into the air, he extended the legs on his Trinity Liger and fell back towards earth above Van.**_

_**"STRIKE LASER CLAW!" John shouted.**_

_**Van turned his booster's forward and fired them to thrust him back, he dug his Ligers claws in the ground to create a dust cloud, John landed in the dust cloud, Van fired multiple shots of his rifle into the dust cloud, he waited a while until the dust settled to reveal John stood there unharmed.**_

_**"Nice move." complimented John.**_

_**As John and Van were about to attack again a voice came over their radio's, it was Commander Herman.**_

_**"That's enough guys." said Herman. "John and the X-strikers are more than we hoped to find, head back to the Ultrasaurus and we'll brief everyone on the situation."**_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
